The present invention relates to an instrument casing assembly.
Known casings, e.g. casings made of plastics, which are fixedly joined to the carrier body of an instrument exert pressure or tension on that body if they shrink or expand due to changes in temperature, water absorption, after-shrinkage, etc. Such mechanical strain causes the instruments to change their shape which may result in alterations of measurement results obtained with these instruments.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an instrument casing assembly with a junction between the casing and the body of the instrument that will not cause mutual strains in case of dimensional variations of casing or body of the instrument.